Star Love
by Magic Heart
Summary: Ryeowook becomes fascinated by a new rookie singer. He does his best to befriend her but he begins to realize that he may be developing deeper feelings. But this rookie is hiding a secrete from Ryeowook will she be able to open up to him and accept his feelings. What will Super Junior do if Ryeowook begins to doubt himself? Can everything work out and will Super Junior survive
1. First Meeting

**Star Love**

**Author Note: I do not own Super Junior or any other kpop groups that may appear in this story. **

**Chapter One: First Meeting**

Ryeowook hurried to join the other members of Super Junior in the studio for their comeback performance. It had been a long time since all eleven of them had performed together. This was going to be their first comeback since Leetuek got out of the army and everyone was both excited and a little nervous as then would never want to disappoint ELF. He was rushing to their waiting room and wasn't looking where he was going when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he said hurriedly as he bowed and hurried on, not even taking the time to see who he had bumped into, which was unlike him but he was running latte and needed to meet up with the other members.

"That's alright," mumbled the young girl with long black hair as she watched Ryeowook hurry off the coattails of his deep blue suite flapping a little as he hurried off.

"I think someone is star struck." Said the girl's coordinator Unnie as she walked up whispering it into the girl's ear.

"I am not." She retorted back still watching Ryeowook hurry off down the back hall of MCountdown that was full of artists, managers, and crew members.

"Come on we need to touch up that hair, you're on in ten minutes." Replied the coordinator pushing the girl to her waiting room.

Back in Super Junior's waiting room it was busy and loud. Euhyuk, Donghae and Shindong were fooling around and Heecul had just finished playing a prank on Kangin who had grabbed his Hyung and put him in a neck lock. Kyuhun and Yesung were all dozing while listening to the demo recording for their next KRY song. Sungmin was curled up on the sofa sleeping and Siwon was studying the script for his newest drama.

"Come on Ryeowook, we got to go do our rehearsal." Said Leetuek as he gathered up the rest of the Super Junior members who where sitting around the room when Ryeowook was setting down his bag and taking a drink from someone's water bottle.

Ryeowook grabbed his mic and followed the other ten members to the waiting stage. After their introduction the group went through their rehearsal. For the most of it their performance went well except for the fact that Ryeowook lost his shoe halfway through their performance and had to try and put in on in the back before his part came up again, which was no easy task with ten other people trying to dance around him. When they were done they all bowed and then returned to their waiting room.

"Hey Ryeowook, can you try and not lose your shoe, what did you, not tie it tight enough?" teased Heechul as he plopped down on a couch in the waiting room and took a drink for Siwon's water bottle.

"Oh come on Hyung at least it is not half as weird as holding your microphone to the side of your mouth like you did during that _Sorry Sorry_ performance." Retorted Ryeowook taking a seat next to his favorite Hyung, Yesung, he didn't know why Yesung had dyed his hair bright pink for this comeback but after a few weeks of seeing Yesung with it Ryeowook decided that it didn't look to bad on his Hyung

"Oh, guys look, another rookie is making their debut today." Said Sungmin watching the tv in their room of the performance that was going on.

"She's cute." Remarked Siwon eyeing the young dark haired girl on the monitor.

"It's a solo singer," remarked Donghae inching closer to the TV to see better, "not a lot of those have come out recently."

"Come on guys it's not like you haven't seen a solo female singer before, Oh she's almost done and once they're done changing the stage we're up." Said Leetuek pulling Kyuhun up, still acting ever much the leader even after he returned from the army.

****The rest of the day was full of promotions and interviews for Super Junior's new single. Besides a lot of the normal questions, like the concept of the single and the story behind it, a couple of questions were about how the members felt all being back together again and asking Leetuek how difficult it had been for him to adjust from the routine of being in the military to having a busy and hectic schedule of Korea's top boy pop group. When the members did arrive back at the dorm it was well passed midnight and they were all exhausted. As some showered other members turned on late night TV or grabbed some food. Kyuhun headed strait for his laptop with a cup of rammen in his hand after his shower. Like always the evil mankae was eager to play some starcraft before he turned in for the night. After his shower Ryeowook decided to do some work on his laptop, he had been working on composing a song for their upcoming album but it was slow going.

"Ryeowook you're daydreaming again, perhaps you should go to bed." Said Sungmin sitting down next to his dongsaeng.

"Oh, sorry, were you saying something?" asked Ryeowook turning to look at Sungmin instead of the computer screen he had been staring at.

"I said you should go to bed if you're spacing out instead of working on that song. What are you thinking about anyways?" he asked taking the last sip of his steaming hot tea as he turned off his own laptop.

"That rookie today, oh what was her name….oh yeah Sparkle, she's got a very good voice and she's cute too."

"I think all of us agreed on that earlier. Now come on it's past two and both of us should get some sleep, we've got an early start tomorrow." Said Sungmin closing Ryeowook's laptop and pulling towards his bed.

Yesung was already fast asleep in his bed when Ryeowook entered. As he changed he was careful not to wake the sleeping Yesung, who snored softly inhis sleep. Even though Ryeowook was exhausted he still lay awake in bed for several minutes. His mind drifting through the events of the day; how happy they all were that Leetuek was back and all the different performances they had done that day. But even with his mind going through all those events he still kept coming back to the young rookie singer Sparkle, something about her…her voice, her look,her song…something was just very captivating about her and made him want to learn more about her.


	2. First Glances

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Junior or any other kpop singers that may appear. Sparkle is my own character. **

The following day Super Junior had a full schedule. They were still promoting their comeback song and many of the members also had their own individual schedules as well. Leetuek was appearing on Strong Heart with Euhyuk and Shindong, it was his first appearance in the show since he had left for the military. Ryeowook and his fellow KRY members were also making some appearances, as a week before they had released a new single together and were already getting ready to release a mini album with that single. They also had a recording for a drama ost, their sub group in particular did a lot of drama ost and they enjoyed it. It was late in the evening when Ryeowook and Yesung arrived at the radio station for their radio show. Often it was just them in the radio booth but tonight they were having a special guest.

"Oh, Ryeowook, look it's the rookie you were so impressed with yesterday. Sparkle." Said Yesung looking at the notice from the staff as they prepared for their guest to arrive. They didn't often have guests in their studio so when they did Ryeowook and Yesung liked to do everything they could to make it even more special for all the fans. Part of the fun was that it was filmed giving the listeners and viewers even more fun with being able to see their favorite stars interact with each other.

"Really? This should be fun then. Let's see what good topics can we talk about." Said Ryeowook looking online for some information. Since she had just debuted both Ryeowook and Yesung didn't know an awful lot about her so getting some general information before Sparkle arrived was a must.

He didn't have a very long time to look though all the information he did find as five minutes later Sparkle arrived with her manager. Sparkle's long black hair was braided to the side, she wore long silver sparkling earrings and even her eye makeup had some sparkle too it. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with black high heeled boots. Sparkle's long sleeve shirt was a bright red and she wore a white vest with it and at least five silver necklaces of different lengths. They all said their greetings and talked a little bit before they had to go on air. From their short conversation Ryeowook could easily tell that Sparkle, however confident she appeared onstage, off stage she was a quiet shy person who didn't open up much about herself. Ryeowook decided that it would be his job for the next two hours to try and make her feel at ease in the radio booth. He, and Yesung, both understood what it was like being a brand new rookie. Even if it had been seven years since their debut. Ryeowook had also been not much of a talker during the first few years of Super Junior's career but with so many members it didn't matter to much but for a solo rookie being able to talk comfortable and interact with fans was a must.

"Hey everyone I hope you're all having a great weekend, this is Yesung." he said in a very cheerful voice waving to the camera

"and Ryeowook, what time is it?" he called with his sweet voice, adjusting his mic a bit to fit his height.

"Yewook time!" they said in unison with a big smile on their faces, grinning at each other at the inside joke that went along with their name.

"Tonight we have a very special guest with us. She's a brand new rookie." Said Yesung full of energy and excitement

"Her sparkling smile and lively songs are capturing everyone's hearts. Sparkle welcome." Said Ryeowook turning to look at Sparkle as he pushed away piece of his stray light brown hair from his eyes.

"Hello everyone I'm Sparkle." she replied in a very nervous voice that also had some excitement in it. Sparkle could feel the palms of her hands already beginning to sweet.

"Sparkle you debut only yesterday, what kind of response have you gotten from the fans?" asked Yesung.

"A good one, I knew a few weeks before my debut that a fan base was already growing but I never expected so many people to come to my debut stage, it was a very memorable time."

"You've got a very unique stage name is there a certain meaning behind it? Asked Ryeowook, he himself was curious as to why this shy girl had chosen this particular name. Especially one that didn't seem to fit her when she was not on stage performing. When he had seen her on stage the previous day she had sparkled but today the only thing that really sparkled was her makeup and earrings. Today she seemed more out of her comfort zone and rather unsure of what to do.

"One I've always liked sparkles, although that is not the reason why I chose the name. I wanted to be some who would sparkle in this industry, someone who's light doesn't go out." she replied in a very confidant voice with a bit of a sparkle in her eye.

"That's very interesting." Remarked Yesung, "okay so let's listen to your debut song 'first time' and if you have any questions for Sparkle send them in." he added in knowing very well that the fans were waiting for that moment.

Ryeowook flipped a switched that turned on the music and they all listened to the bright and lively song. Both Ryeowook and Yesung were very impressed with Sparkle's voice, it was like Ryeowook's very heavenly but it also was also very powerful like their friends JYJ. Sparkle took a sip of water and wiped her wet hands on her pants as she listened to the song, mouthing along with the chorus.

"WOOOW," exclaimed Ryeowook, "I hope you all enjoyed that song as much as we did. Looks like we've got some questions so lets see what you fans want to know." Said Ryeowook looking through the questions on the laptop that had been sent in.

"Oh here's a good one," said Yesung pointing it out. "what do you do when you get to your dorm after your schedule?"

"Normally I'll grab a snack, like ramen or make myself some kimchi fried rice and watch a late night drama or get some song writing done."

"You write songs? Did you compose 'first time'?" asked Ryeowook, he was very interested in this as he too liked to compose songs and was always interested in songs composed by fellow kpop artists.

"No, but I'm hoping to have at least one self-composed song on my first mini album." she replied with some confidence in her voice, she was actually still struggling with her producer to agree on it and to get all the details out of her song worked out. But she was very determined to released at least one self written and composed song.

"Oh, here's another good one, what is the one possession you couldn't live without?" asked Ryeowook, this was always a good question as everyone answered it differently. For him he knew it would either be his keyboard or the laptop he worked on. For Siwon Ryeowook knew it would be his Bible, the one he read every day while the other members were finishing up getting their hair and makeup done. and for his favorite hyung, Yesung, it would most likely be his turtle or phone.

"My fleece blanket, I take it with me everywhere and I can't sleep without it, so if I lost it I would be in big trouble." She said, a smile slightly forming on her face as she thought about what she had just said. Sparkle knew that the fans would now be very interested in her fleece blanket, she made a mental note to herself to take a picture of it and post it on her twitter.

And so they continued their radio show for a good two hours, talking and listening to music. Sparkle noticed that both the boys were very close, more like brothers than band mates. She bet it felt good having so many members like Super Junior did, one would never be lonely with all those members. In some ways she was glade that she had debuted as a solo artists but in some ways she wished she had some members. Her long training years had been hard and lonely often times and sometimes she wondered if she could get threw them and if she would ever debut. The other artists at JYP were very nice and all, she even had spent a few meals with Wondergirls and 2AM but it wasn't the same as having members of her own, members that she would spend all day with and spend all the joys and hardships with.

During the two hours with Sparkle Yesung noticed that Ryeowook was constantly looking at Sparkle, even when he was scanning the computer for more fan questions, he would sneak a glance at her when he she wasn't looking. Yesung thought it was rather cute of the mankae. Ryeowook on the other hand was hoping that Sparkle wasn't noticing that he kept steeling glances at her. He would feel terribly embarrassed if she did. He also couldn't figure out why he kept doing it either. Sparkle wasn't really his type, but she was interesting. She was also more on the cute side than the pretty side and he had always gone for pretty girls. He was thankful when their radio show ended and Sparkle left.

"I think someone has got a crush." Said Yesung in Ryeowook's ear just as Sparkle had left.

"I do not!" he retorted, "she's not even my type. Come on we're done and I want to get back and get something to eat, I'm starving."

****Ten minutes later the two of them left the studio with their manager to go back to the dorm. On the way back they stopped by a drive threw Starbucks were Yesung ordered a hot mocha and Ryeowook got a white chocolate latte with an extra shot of espresso. Yesong told Ryeowook that he was going to regret the extra caffeine but Ryeowook insisted that he needed it to stay up for a couple of hours so he could work threw his song some more. Yesung offered to take a look at it and Ryeoowook gladly accepted his Hyung's help. When the arrived back at the dorm Yesung thought it would be fun to tease Ryeowook some more, he hadn't teased him enough that day.

"You've got a crush, you've got a crush!" Yesung kept saying as he and Ryewook walked into the dorm, kicking off their shoes as they stepped into the main room where everyone gathered after their schedule ended.

"Oh! Ryeowook has a crush!" exclaimed Sungmin getting up from the couch he had been watch TV on and hopping over to greet to other members and eager to hear more of this crush.

"Who is it?" asked Kyuhyun not even looking up from his game of Starcraft that he was playing in the main room for once instead of in his bedroom.

"Sparkle, the solo artist who debuted yesterday." stated Yesung full of confidence and giving Ryeowook a wink.

"I don't have a crush!" said Ryeowook even more annoyed and pushing away from his Hyung and towards the kitchen to get a much needed snack. His stomach had already growled loudly twice on the way back to the dorm.

"Really! How do you know?" asked Kyuhyun even more curisous as to how his Hyung could be so sure

"Yesung if you don't stop I wont make you anything and I'll hide your turtle," said Ryeowook in a semi threating tone from the kitchen, although he couldn't really make threats and he'd still cook for Yesung.

"Lets have all the details." Said Heechul making Yesung sit down next to them on the sofa switching off the TV.

"Hey! I was watching that!" exclaimed Donghae at Heechel as Shindong, Kangin, and Euhyuk also complained to their Hyung.

"For one he couldn't take his eyes off of here during our radio show tonight." said Yesung ignoring the complaints of the other members and went ahead and told Heechul what he had noticed during the radio show

"YESUNG!" exclaimed Ryeowook emerging from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in his hand both annoyed and embarrassed.

**So that's the end of chapter two. I know the first chapter was a little slow but I hope this is a bit better for you. I hope you enjoy it and please please give me a review, anything you say I will take into consideration.**


	3. First Win

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super junior or any other kpop artist that may appear.**

First Win

"Sparkle come on we're going to be late!" called Minah, Sparkle's manager.

Sparkle quickly grabbed a banana and her bag as she rushed out the door with her manager right behind her. It had been almost two weeks since she debuted and she was so busy that she barely had time to eat and sleep. Today was yet another full schedule and after it was finished she still had to go back to her practice room and review the videos from the day and see what to work on more with her dancers. She was happy that overall her performances had been good but she wanted to be known as the star that was always in perfect sync with her vocals, music, and dance. This of course required a lot of hard work and practice. On her way to the salon to get her hair and makeup done Sparkle checked her phone to see if she had any new messages, she wasn't expecting an,y as only a few people had this number like her coordinator Unnie and manager Unnie, she had a few friends in the industry like 2AM's Jinwoon, and Miss A's Suzy but other than that she wasn't friends with a lot of other people in the industry, although she was friends with a lot of her label mates she wasn't as close to them as Suzy or Jinwoon.

Today was a big day for her as it was her big performance on M! Countdown. It was a big chance for her as she was one of the nominees for the first place award, but she was up against label mates 2AM and SM group Super Junior KRY, so she was not counting on anything she was just happy that she got to perform on the show and that her song was up there on the rankings close to their's. For Sparkle having a song that was was almost at the same level as 2AM and Super Junior meant a lot for her as she admired both groups a lot. Particularly Super Junior as, besides Shinwa, they were the longest lasting kpop idol group. As they arrived at the station Sparkle's phone buzzed, she looked down at the number and froze, it was an old one that she recognized but did not want to see. She quickly turned off her phone, her hand shacking a little as she did so, and headed inside. While she got a few touch ups from her coordinator Unnie her manger left to get Sparkle's mic. There was a knock on her door and Jinwoon popped his head in.

"Hey, you look great are you nervous?" he asked stepping in, his short black hair making him look very handsome and classy. Of course his white suite outfit with a gold belt and tassels on the left shoulder also helped a little. But Jinwoon was one of the young stars that looked handsome in anything, even sweats. Sparkle knew, she had seen it when 2AM had come out of the recording studio as she was heading to her vocal coach and JinWoon had thrown her a wink and a smile.

"Thanks, a little I guess, but I'm sure you guys or KRY will get the reward, after all you guys have been around a lot longer and your songs are amazing." replied Sparkle with little confidance in her voice, her thumb picking at her pointer finger, a nervous habit she had picked up in middle school.

"Thanks," he said with that big smile of his that made his slanted eyes dissapear, "so is yours, I got it the moment it came out."

"Thanks," she replied blushing a little.

"Sparkle it's time for your dry rehearsal." Called Sparkle's manager

Sparkle said goodbye to Jinwoon and then she and her dancers made their way over to the stage to practice. Even though it was a dry rehearsal Sparkle still wished to get it done perfectly and show as much expertise as her Sunbea's, who had their rehearsals after her. Before the music started Sparkle double checked that her voice was warmed up, it wouldn't be good if she squeaked on her long high note. A moment later her cheerful and bright track played threw the speakers and her ear pieces and she started her rehearsal her focus was completely on the practice, so much so that she wouldn't notice if someone waved at her she wouldn't see them.

What she didn't realize was that during her practice one Sunbea in particular was watching her with a close eye, following every move of her dance and mouthing the lyrics to himself. His eyes were fixed on her as she danced threw the difficult steps and hit the long high note of her song. To him she appeared to be an old pro at it and she seemed to sparkle under the lights, although it was partly due to the sparkling eye makeup, face art, and sparkling blue top she wore that added to the affect. They shimmered in the bright lights really giving off a sparkle to the crowd of fans that were watching the practice.

"I told you he's fixated with her." Said Yesung to Kyuhyun as they walked up behind Ryeowook with his arm wrapped around the manknae's neck, who was watching Sparkle.

"Hyung, did you already memorize the lyrics and dance steps?" asked Kyuhyun looking at Ryeowook who was lip syncing to the music and doing some of the dance moves where he stood.

"No!" exclaimed Ryeowook quickly stopping his lip-syncing and dancing, "it's just a catchy tune that's all." he replied taking his eyes off of Sparkle and looking at his members.

"Uha, yeah, that is why you were looking at Sparkle with a big smile on your face." Said Yesung sarcastically eyeing his other manknae

"Just admit it Hyung, you like her." Said Kyuhyun giving his hyung a slight shove in the shoulder.

"I don't like her like that, she's just got a very interesting voice and it's a catchy tune, you two do the same with Girls Generation!" retorted Ryeowook quickly walking away from the stage and lingering away from it and out of sight from Sparkle, hopping to give them less of a reason to teas him.

"You know, perhaps the best thing to do would be just to tell her you like her, and if you don't I will." Threatened Kyuhyun with a smirk on his face, he wasn't called the evil Manknae for nothing.

"You wouldn't!" exclaimed Ryeowook spinning on his heals to look at Kyuhyun

"Perhaps not now, but maybe later, when you're least expecting it." He replied with a bigger grin on his face, one that Ryeowook knew meant that Kyuhyun might really say something to Sparkle or, even worse, on a TV program.

Ryeowook was about to say something else but Sparkle had just finished and it was there turn to do their practice The remaining practices went well as did all of the performances. 2AM went first then it was Sparkle's turn and after her it was their turn, the cheers for each of them, both during and after their performances were about equal Which showed just how far the young, shy new rookie had come in just two weeks! Finally it was time to get all the artists back on stage to reveal who the winner was this week. Sparkle was very sure it wasn't her and if she had to pick the winner she would go with her label mates, 2AM. KRY had a good song but she felt that 2AM had done better, she had followed both of them during the and was sure that 2AM would win over KRY. Of course there was that long dramatic pause that made everyone nervous and excited.

"This week's winner is….Sparkle!" exclaimed the MC

A cheer went up from the crowd as the MC announced the winner. Sparkle was in a daze for a moment, like a deer in the headlights, did the MC just say her name? Jinwoon, Changmin, and the other 2AM members gave her big congratulatory hugs as she tried to take everything in. The screaming fans, her name being called, winning over both 2AM and KRY, it was something she had never imagined to happen. She was tempted to pinch herself to see if it was real. A moment later she received the award and it took her a few moments to get her acceptance speech out threw the tears that were starting to fall. Finally when she had finished the music played again and Sparkle did an encore stage trying her best to be just as perfect now, threw her tears, as she had during the first performance.

After the final stage was done Sparke received more words of congratulations from 2AM, KRY, and the other people at the station as she came off the stage. Back in her waiting room she gave her manager Unnie and cordinator Unnie a big hug. Everyone was ecstatic over the unexpected win. After a few moments Sparkle was able to wipe the tears from her eyes and change to go to the next event. Of course her makeup artist had to touch up the makeup as it had smeared a little from the tears. Sparkle was making her way to her van when she heard someone speak behind her.

"Congratulations, that's big, receiving such an award only after two weeks." said a gentle clear voice.

She glanced back to see that it was Ryeowook who had spoken and he wasn't alone, Yesung and Kyunhyn were with him.

"Oh, thanks. Yeah I really wasn't expecting it." she replied shyly her hand running threw her loose long hair.

"Hey! Eun Jae, why didn't you pick up my call!" yelled a gruff stern voice.

Sparkle froze, she knew that voice, and there was only one person who called her Eun Jae. She looked back to see a young man her same age at the entrance to the parking garage walking towards her. His black hair was short on the sides but the top was swept up and spiked and had blood red highlights. He wore black boots, dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. In his right hand he held a red motorcycle helmet. Sparkle bowed to Ryeowook, Yesung, and Kyuhyun and quickly headed to her car.

"Eun Jae, come on lets talk for a sec." said the boy quickly catching up to Sparkle and putting a hand firmly on her shoulder.

"I have nothing to talk with you about." Said Sparkle shoving off his hand and giving him a hard glare.

"Come on you can't even give me a few seconds?" he said grabbing's Sparkles arm as she started to walk away again.

"Hey, Sparkle doesn't want to talk to you, so why don't you back off." Said Ryeowook stepping in. He didn't know what was up between Sparkle and the this guy but he knew that Sparkle was obviously not comfortable around him and Ryeowook didn't like the way the guy was talking to her either.

"What's the problem shorty, got a problem with me talking to a family member!" retorted the guy in a harsh voice glaring at Ryeowook coldly.

**Okay so that is chapter three done. Sorry it took longer for me to get it up but I had a paper and thanksgiving to deal with this last week. If I get five reviews I promise I will post another chapter before the Sunday night. So please review if you like it and you want more. Thanks!**


	4. Leetuek's advice

**Chapter 4**

**Dislcaimer, sadly I don't own Super Junior or any other kpop group that may appear.**

**Hey everyone how was your week? I know finals week is coming up for a lot of us here in the US and I hope you all are studying and getting ready for Christmas! Christmas is my favorite time of the year, I love all the sights, sounds and smells of it. Good luck with your finals everyone and please if you like my story shoot me a review to let me know what you think. Have fun and enjoy!**

Ryeowook's expression suddenly turned to one of surprised, he could not imagine any family member acting like this and he wondered if this guy really was a family member of Sparkles. By now Yesung and Kyuhyun had also walked up and Sparkles' manager had stepped up too. One could feel the tension in the air that was arising between Sparkles and the young man.

"DongJoo lets go Sparkle has a schedule, you two can meet up later alright." Said Sparkles' manager pushing DongJoo away from Sparkle and Ryeowook.

"No, not until she gives me the password to her place." He said stepping up again and pushing passed the manager and glared at Sparkles "After all I am your _oppa_, you should help me out." he added with a fiery gaze in his chocolate eyes, giving Sparkles a look that meant that he wasn't going to leave until he got what he had come for.

"What did you get kicked out of your place again? No, _Oppa_, you can't have my password, go stay at one of your playboy friends' house." spat Sparkle almost yelling at DongJoo and a look of resentment on her face as she tried to walk pass him and act as calm as she could so that the KRY members wouldn't be thinking to much about this situation. The last thing she needed was for rumors to start about her and DongJoo. Of course she didn't think that KRY would spread them but Sparkle wasn't sure that there weren't fans in the parking garage hoping to catch a gimps of them. It was bad enough that KRY had to be here when DongJoo showed up.

"Then give me money for the taxi." Replied DongJoo holding out his hand.

Sparkle sighed, she didn't want this situation to get any more out of hand or awkward than it was already so she dug into her pocket and pulled out 33362.5 won, or $25 and shoved it into DongJoo's hand.

"Thanks sis." He said and then left, "pick up next time I call!" he yelled waving as he walked out of the parking garage and headed to the street.

"Is he really your brother?" asked Yesung looking at Sparkle with a little bit of a surprised look on his face.

"No," she lied, "he's a friend of my brother."

KRY said goodbye to Sparkle and then got into their own car. They had to join up with the rest of Super Junior for a variety show now and since there wasn't much time until they shot the show it was a good thing they weren't far from the location. Like always the twelve of them had a lot of fun on the show and there was a lot of laughter. Much of which was caused by Yesung's always funny and unique freestyle dancing, as it always did, no one danced quite like Yesung. Of course many of the other members caused the laughter too such as Heechul explaining some of Siwon's famous gestures and reenacting them, causing everyone to burst into laughter and Leetuek saying that the member he was most afraid of was actually the _manknae,_ Kyuhyun. No one was never sure what Kyuhyun would reveal on a show and also probably had the most embarrassing pictures of all the members too. Kangin teased Ryeowook revealing that Ryeowook got angry if the members didn't ask him to cook for them and then he would just end up cooking everything that was in the fridge anyways and telling everyone to eat.

Even though the group got back late that day, Ryeowook still insisted on cooking dinner for everyone instead of ordering take out. So while the other members watched tv or hung around the dorm Ryeowook was in the kitchen cooking rice, kimchi soup, fried vegetables, and making red bean past. He loved cooking for the members and after all these years together he had gotten good for cooking for all the large hungry mouths. As he was cooking the wonderful aroma of the food began to fill the dorm making everyone's mouth water. Ryeowook was the best cook out of all of them and no one would dispute that.

"Wooki you need some help?" asked Yesung walking into the kitchen and taking a bite of the fresh kimich that Wooki's mom had sent a couple of days ago.

"No, hey get your fingers out of the Kimich." Retorted Ryeowook playfully slapping Yesung's hand as he went for another piece.

"Mmmm that's good. Wooki are you alright?" asked Yesung as he looked through the fridge for some juice to drink.

"Of course, why?" asked Wookie as he moved the rice to the twelve bowls for the members.

"You just seemed oddly quiet all day, that is since we ran into Sparkle in the parking garage." replied Yesung closing the fridge and taking a sip of the orange juice.

"Oh, that, I just feel bad for her having that guy around, you don't think he'd come back and bug her some more or even break into her dorm?" asked Wookie in a worried tone as he started putting the vegetables in a serving dish.

"I knew you liked her!" exclaimed Kyuhyun popping into the kitchen.

"I don't!" retorted Ryeowook getting annoyed, "and don't go telling people that I do."

With all twelve members gathered for dinner it was a noising one with everyone eating up their fill and talking and laughing together. Although it was late the members were still running on the adrenalin of the day as they ate. When they were all finished the exhaustion from the day started to creep in on them and their eyes started to grow heavy. It was Kyuhyun's and Donghae who were on clean up duty that night and while they were washing the dishes the other members started to say goodnight, the members from the other dorm started to leave too. Eventually the dorm grew dark and quiet as all the members eventually retreated to their rooms for the much needed sleep before their busy schedule the following day.

That night Ryeowook had a hard time falling asleep even though he was worn out from the long and schedule they'd had. After tossing and turning in bed for a good hour he decided to get up and see if a mug of hot tea couldn't help him to fall asleep. To his surprise he found Tueki _Hyung_ already pouring himself a cup of tea.

"_Hyung_, how come you're still up?" asked Ryeowook sticking his favorite tea in the mug of hot water.

"Oh, Wooki, I'm working on some things for photo shoot tomorrow. Why are you up?" asked Leetuek as he sat down at the table and watched Ryeowook add a little sugar to is tea

"I couldn't sleep, actually _Hyung_ can I ask you something?" asked Ryeowook sitting down across from their leader.

"Of course, what is it?" replied Leetuek looking up from the group's schedule for the following day.

"What would you do when someone you….." Ryeowook paused not knowing how to phrase the question in a way that wouldn't look suspicious. He decided to start again, "I think someone I know is being harassed by a friend. Nothing physical or anything just asking for money or wanting the password to their place when the other person clearly doesn't want to, do you think I should do anything to help out the situation or should I stay clear."

"This is about Sparkle isn't it?" replied Leetuek taking a sip of his chi tea.

"How…"

"Yesung told me what happened, he thought I should know just in case someone had taken a picture of the incident and posted it on the web later." interpreted Leetuek, " Thankfully it doesn't appear as though someone saw it. As to your question, I would stay out of the situation for now. It may just be a one time occurrence and you wouldn't want Sparkle to feel pressured to reveal something to you that she doesn't want to tell. And if Dongjoo shows up again let her manager deal with him, unless you feel like they may need some help. We wouldn't want some sort of schandal to happen like it did with IU and Euhyuk, especially since Sparkles is such a rookie right now. You wouldn't want something you did to hurt her career would you?"

**Okay so what did you all think of it? I know it's a little short but I like short chapters. What did you think of Leetuek's advice? Was it the right thing to tell his Dongsaeng or would you tell Ryeowook something different. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and please let me know what you think. Fighting on your finals everyone!**


	5. Photoshoot

**I hope everyone is having a nice holiday and enjoying all the good food! I am sorry this chapter is up so late, I have been getting ready for Christmas and working on one of my other fanfics. I hope you like this chapter and please, please, please, tell me what you think. It would make my day if you did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Junior or any other kpop groups that may appear in my story. **

**Chapter 5**

It had been a couple weeks since Dongjoo had made is sudden appearance and Sparkle was thankful he hadn't appeared again. It had been embarrassing enough that Yesung, Ryewook, and Kyuhyun had seen the little incident with Dongjoo. It was hard enough that her manager had to deal with him but having three Super Junior members see it too was even more embarrassing, especially since she looked up to them. Today Sparkle was having her first fan-signing event along with a photos shoot for CiCi and an audition for a role in a drama. It was going to be a long and exhausting day.

At the signing event Sparkle was surprised by just how many fans had come. There must have been at least a good five hundred fans of all ages. She talked to each and everyone one of them, shook their hands and signed their posters and CDs. By the end of it Sparkle's throat was dry and her hand was so sore she wasn't sure she'd ever get it out of the writing position. She rubbed it and shook it but it was still sore by the time she reached the office for her audition.

Sparkle felt that it would be a long shot if she got the role, especially since she had just debuted but she still wanted to audition for it. She had read the script and loved it, not to mention she loved romantic comedies. Sparkle did her best during the audition but she wouldn't know for a while if she had gotten the part. If she did get it Sparkle was curious who the other actors would be that she'd be working with, there was a lot of good Sunbaes that she would like to work with.

"Who again is supposed to be doing this photo shoot with us?" asked Kyuhyun as he slipped on the red and blue sweeter.

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, and Yesung where at the photo shoot for the CiCi magazine waiting on their female partner. Kyuhyun was finishing changing into the dark skinny jeans, v-neck t-shirt and the red and blue cardigan sweeter as Ryeowook and Yesung were getting their hair down.

"I think it was Sparkle," said Yesung taking one of the ear buds out his ear.

"Don't tell me you're nervous," said Ryeowook in a teasing tone as he looked at Super Juniors Manknae.

"You kidding? I just want to get this going. I bet you're happy about having Sparkle doing the photo shoot with us." Replied Kyuhyun plopping down on the dark leather sofa and pulling out his ipad.

"I'm sorry I'm late," said Sparkle quickly walking into the studio and bowing to the photographer, the staff, and the three boys.

Sparkle's long hair was gently curled and she wore a jean mini skirt, black high heel boots that reached her knees and a red long sleeve sweeter had a bit of a shimmer to it and her makeup was light, accenting her features instead of the glamorous sparkly makeup that the boys were used was taken aback, this gentle approach to Sparkles' makeup made her sparkle more without the shimmer mascara or eye shadow.

"Close your mouth silly," said Yesung tapping Ryeowook under the chin.

Ryeowook quickly closed his mouth, he didn't know he had been staring at Sparkle with his mouth open and he quickly looked away. Was there any way that could make Sparkle even more beautiful? He wondered what she would look like without any makeup on, but he knew that it was something he wouldn't get to see.

While they were waiting for Sparkle to change and get her hair and makeup done the three boys talked to the photographer to get an idea on what the plan was for the afternoon. Since it was Fall right now they were going for a fun Fall concept full of Fall colors and fun. Ten minutes later Sparkle emerged from behind the dressing curtain wearing light skinny jeans, brown knee high boots, a long brown sweeter with several silver necklaces and her long hair had been braided into two French braids, she looked cute.

The four of them worked for a good hour in their first set of clothes, they had individual shots, group shots, and pairing shots with Sparkle and the boys also were paired together. Sparke was nervous the entire time. She had done a couple photo shoots before but none with another person, they had all been promotional ones for her debut and single. Doing it with Super Junior KRY was even more nerve wracking. After a while they changed to their second set of clothes which was more of a semi-formal look. The boys were all wearing kakis or dark jeans with dress shirts and a blazer or vest, and they all wore ties. Ryeowook toped his outfit off with a black bowler hat. Sparkle's outfit was a dark purple long sleeve knit dress with a black belt around her waist, her hair had been curled again and she wore stiletto heels. Her makeup had been enhanced with purple eye shadow and a silver shimmer added. They had finished doing their large group shots with the indoor sofa set and the outdoor fall leave set and where getting ready for the couple shots when the photographer spoke up.

"Alright for the couple ones Yesung, Ryewook, and Kyuhyun when you do your shots with Sparkle I want at least one good shot of you giving Sparkle a kiss on the check, and of course Sparkle if you are comfortable with it you can give the boys a peck on the cheek too." Said the Photographer as Sparkle and Yesung got ready to take their photos.

**So what did you all think? Was it good? Do you think Ryeowook will get jealous when Kyuhun and Yesung give Sparkle a peck on the cheek? I love the part where Ryeowook gets caught by Yesung with his mouth wide open when Sparkle walks into the room. **


	6. Twitter Incidant

Family of Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Playful Kiss or any of its characters.**

**Dear readers, I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I got in the middle of midterms and other tests and then I had writer's block or ages. But good news, it's all gone now and here is the last chapter for you all to enjoy. I hope you like it, feedback is always welcome. Enjoy**

It had been several days since HaNi and Seung Jo had their little baby girl. Today was the day when both mother and daughter were coming home from the hospital. While they had been in the hospital Seung Jo had spent all of his break time either with his little baby girl or HaNi and often stopping by to say goodnight to HaNi before he went home for the night. At home their mother had been in a frenzy trying to get the nursery ready for little Hae Jung before she came home. She was still putting on the finishing touches when Seung Jo and HaNi arrived home with Hae Jung sleeping in Seung Jo's arms.

"Oh you're finally home," Seung Jo's mom exclaimed in a loud voice but quickly changed to whispering so as not to awake Hae Jung, "Wait right there, I need let me get my camera this is just too cute not to take a picture."

"Omma," exclaimed Seung Jo annoyed.

"Sssh, you'll thank me some day, smile."

"Hyung! Mom's done it again." Said Eun Jo walking up with a have eaten cookie in his hand, "I'm not going to be able to live here anymore, she keeps pushing me into smaller rooms so you and HaNi can have a bigger one."

"Eun Jo!" Exclaimed his mom.

Eun Jo glared a little at his mom and then mumbled "Welcome home HaNi" as he went upstairs to study.

"Come on let me show you the nursery," said Sueng Jo's mom with a big smile on her face, she was just as excited about it as HaNi was.

With Seung Jo carrying Hae Jung and following them upstairs his mom took a hold of HaNi's arm and led her upstairs to the room next to theirs, it used to be HaNi's appa's room but he had moved downstairs with the arrival of his first grandchild. When Seung Jo's mom opened the door HaNi's mouth dropped. The room was all pink, white, and purple. There was a beautiful crib with white and pink blankets, a round pink rug on the floor. Next to the crib was a white changing table and on the other side of the crib was a white rocking chair. Lining the window and the floor around the chair were stuffed animals of all kinds and sizes and against the wall was a toy box that was filled with all sorts of toys for Hae Jung. Seung Jo placed the sleeping Hae Jung in the crib and then stepped out of the room; he still had some work to do.

"Do you like it?" asked HaNi's mother-in-law holding her hands together hopping that she did.

"Oemeoni, I love it! Thank you." she exclaimed giving her a big hug.

It was around two in the morning when HaNi woke up to Hae Jung crying again for the third time. Since Seung Jo had an early shift that day and he was a heavy sleeper, most of the time, HaNi had been up with Hae Jung whenever she'd cry that night. She was about to get up again when Seung Jo putt his hand on her shoulder and said, "I'll do it, you sleep" he then got up and creped to the adjoining room. HaNi snuggled back into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin, and tried to fall back asleep. But instead of falling asleep she ended up wide awake listening for anything that would tell her that Seung Jo needed help or what Hae Jung need. About five minutes later HaNi could hear Seung Jo softly singing the "Three Bear" song to Hae Jung. About another five minutes later Seung Jo crawled back into bed.

"I could have checked on her, you should sleep you have an early morning shift." Said HaNi as Seung Jo pulled up the covers.

He turned to face her; even in the dark he could see HaNi's beautiful chocolate eyes and her pink lips. Even if he couldn't see them Seung Jo would always remember his beautiful wife's face.

"You've done it enough tonight, besides I'm used to running on little sleep."

He gently pushed HaNi's hair around her ear, grazing her cheek with his figures. She blushed a little but didn't shy away from Seung Jo's touch.

"Are you really happy? I know you didn't want to have children until you finished your internship?"

"Silly girl," he leaned in and kissed HaNi on her forehead, "Just because I said that doesn't mean I wouldn't be happy if we had a kid sooner. You've made me the happiest man alive. I have a beautiful baby girl and you. Would you like me to prove it?" there was a glint in his eyes as he spoke.

The next thing HaNi felt was Seung Jo's lips on her's. First it was just a sweet and innocent kiss but soon they both wanted more and HaNi opened up to him. "Tonight will be new wedding night." He said in HaNi's ear.

**The End**

**I hope you all enjoyed this fan fiction. I had a lot of fun writing it. If you have any requests for me for anything more for Playful kiss or a different Korean Drama I would love to fulfill them if I can. Thank you all for reading it.**


End file.
